1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device for providing a camera function. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing an Auto Focus (AF) function in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as portable terminals have become necessities of modern life for people of all ages. Thus, service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing differentiated products (or services).
For example, portable terminals have developed into a multimedia device capable of providing various services such as a phonebook service, a game service, a short message service, an e-mail service, a wake-up call service, an MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) service, a scheduling service, a multimedia message service, a wireless Internet service, and the like.
Recently, the portable terminals on which a camera is mounted have come into wide use such that users of the portable terminals easily photograph a variety of images anytime or anywhere. Also, because the number of supporting pixels of the camera mounted on the portable terminals is increased, the camera mounted on the portable terminals may play a role in performing a digital camera function.
In addition, portable terminals have recently been configured to provide an AF function which quickly focuses a point a user wants. When the portable terminals supports a touch screen, the user may use the AF function for a desired point through a touch input.
The portable terminals may also provide a camcorder function for recording and storing a moving picture in addition to a camera function for photographing a shape of an object. However, there is a problem in that the user may not use the AF function while performing the camcorder function. This is because a recording module for providing the camcorder function of each of the portable terminals controls a camera driver independently and a camera module for providing the camera function may not be operated. In other words, this means that the recording module occupies the camera driver when performing the camcorder function and another module (e.g., a camera module) may not control the camera driver.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-described problem, an apparatus and method for providing the AF function when performing the camcorder function in an electronic device is needed.
The above is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.